


Lo que un inglés no necesita

by ChibiOkami200



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But not heroes, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiOkami200/pseuds/ChibiOkami200
Summary: Había muchas cosas que un inglés necesitaba, cosas que iban desde una añorada gloria pasada hasta su inigualable té de la tarde, pero definitivamente un héroe de brillante capa no resultaba ser una de ellas.





	Lo que un inglés no necesita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robín Bluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rob%C3%ADn+Bluebell).



> Sólo un pequeño escrito que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, no tan interesante como podría ser, pero de todas formas, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Regalo para ma petite ami, Robín. ♥

Había muchas cosas que Arthur necesitaba, pero definitivamente un héroe no era una de ellas.

Quería, ansiaba respeto, gloria que sólo le era pasada, amigos fieles y leales, y quizás alguien que le apoyara, que fuera su compañía, que estuviera a su altura y que no buscara sobrepasarle, alguien que fuera su pareja y no su superior; firme podía decir que no deseaba héroes que acapararan toda la atención.

Él era el Imperio Británico, el gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda, era Arthur Kirkland, y definitivamente no era una damisela que un héroe necesitara rescatar. 

Él no deseaba que nadie le rescatara, no imaginaba fuertes héroes de rubios cabellos y brillantes capas rojas capaces de librarlo de problemas, él mismo era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar solo cualquier obstáculo, él era su propio héroe, y nadie más podía tomar ese lugar en su vida. 

Por ello, cuando Alfred, la gran potencia actual, Estados Unidos de América, llegó pidiendo que fueran pareja porque « You're the beautiful damsel and I'm the brave hero! », Arthur sin dudarlo respondió un « Fuck you ».

No. Era. Una. Jodida. Damisela.

Sus sentimientos por Alfred F. Jones no debían ser puestos en duda, había un gran amor entre ellos, todos a su alrededor lo sabían, pero si el estadounidense pensaba que él sería, después de toda su larga historia, la jovencita risueña de la relación que sólo se sonrojaba con verlo, estaba muy equivocado.

Abriendo sus ojos, observó a aquel que había sido su colonia, y que en aquellos días solo era un anhelo lejano, conversar - en realidad lloriquear - a otras naciones por seguramente su culpa, soltó un suspiro; realmente esperaba que con el tiempo aquel tonto al fin se diera cuenta de la forma correcta en la que se debían pedir esas cosas.

... O bueno, sonrió, quizás él podía enseñarle.


End file.
